The present invention relates to a broadcasting mode designation display apparatus, and particularly to an apparatus for displaying a broadcasting mode designation of a broadcasting signal which is currently displayed on a screen.
Generally, conventional television lacks reality in the images which are displayed on the screen. Thus, a high definition television broadcasting method has recently been proposed for improving image reality. Particularly, the proposed high definition television (HDTV) broadcasting method can be rendered compatible with more conventional television (TV) broadcasting methods such as the NTSC broadcasting method. Thus, an HDTV receiver can display the more conventional TV signal. To receive the more conventional TV signal with an HDTV receiver, one channel is provided for transmitting the HDTV signal while another channel is provided for the conventional TV signal. Thus, the conventional TV signal received by the HDTV receiver can be displayed on a screen just like an HDTV broadcasting video signal. It is thus desirable that the user be able to discriminate whether the video signal currently displayed on the screen comes from an HDTV broadcasting signal or from a more conventional TV broadcasting signal.